The present disclosure is related to a semiconductor device and applicable to a semiconductor device provided with a serial communication interface (SCI), for example.
A microcomputer comprised of a semiconductor integrated circuit is widely employed for the appliance control application. An SCI is employed for communication between microcomputers (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-114630). The SCI transmits or receives data on a bit-by-bit basis. The SCI in a clock synchronous mode performs transmission and reception, defining a period from a certain falling edge of the clock to the following falling edge as one bit. A simultaneous transmit-receive operation is performed by three lines of a clock line, a transmission line, and a reception line. The clock synchronous system is employed for comparatively high-speed communication.
(Patent Literature 1) Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-114630